


This

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Alpha, Alpha relationships aren't easy. Alpha, Beta relationships aren't easy either, but somehow they make this work.or Johnny is in rut and ya'll know how this goes. *smacks pots and pans* PORN!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 28
Kudos: 299





	This

**Author's Note:**

> A few points:  
> 1\. This is the first thing I have ever posted  
> 2\. My English SUCKS I'm sorry in advance  
> 3\. Thank you @popoyoy11 for helping me edit this. I love you MUWAH!  
> 4\. I was horny  
> 5\. I regret nothing
> 
> ENJOY! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Doyoung sobs into the crook of Johnny's neck. It's hot. Hot, so fucking _hot_. He's sweaty, dirty, a bit incoherent. He's just cum and it's smudged between him and Johnny. He whimpers when Johnny growls and he makes to stroke the alpha's face. Instinctual.

"Easy baby. Just a-- ah just a little mor--," he bites his lip as he's shoved forward slightly. Johnny growls again, lowly. Caresses down Doyoung's sides and kneads the flesh. "Good boy, such a good boy. I promise I'll--- oh fuck! Mark!"

Mark chuckles from behind him, hips bracketing Doyoung's as he thrusts in at a steady pace. If you could call it steady. Mark has always had stamina.

"What's wrong, hyung? Too much?"

Doyoung grits his teeth, he wants to say something. Scold him for his behaviour, but instead he moans at a particular hard thrust. Johnny growls again and he shifts, grinding up against Doyoung. He's big, hard, has been leaking precum for the past forty five minutes and Doyoung can feel his knot rubbing, throbbing against his stomach. Johnny's skin is scorching and it makes him dizzier than he already is. "Mark," he whines between moans. "John- Johnny is-"

Mark lets out a sound close to a hum and a growl. "I know, I know baby just a little more." He starts snapping his hips forward and Doyoung keens. It's slick and smooth and the curve of Mark's dick slides deliciously against his prostate.

"Oh--- Good, that's good!" he groans. He's vaguely aware of Johnny's fingernails sinking into his hips, but he's too focused on how Mark is fucking him. How he latches his fingers over Johnny's and pulls Doyoung's hips back.

Johnny growls in disapproval and makes to sit up, pushes himself up onto his elbows just as Mark thrusts in roughly. Doyoung yelps as he rides up Johnny’s broad chest, the alpha's chest rumbling from within.

It's Mark's turn to growl lowly and he narrows his eyes at Johnny. Doesn't waver his movements in the slightest when he says. "Patience."

Doyoung moans into Johnny's neck, wanting nothing but to just lose himself to the feeling of Mark fucking him, but he knows better. He can't do that, not yet. Johnny doesn't like it that Mark gets him first. At least, not in his current state of mind. So he frantically gathers his limbs together and grabs onto the large alpha's shoulders. "Baby," he moans pushing himself back to look at Johnny. Johnny doesn't respond and the low growling continues. "Johnny", he tries again and this time the alpha's red rimmed eyes leave Mark to turn to him. "Good," he moans, smiles. "Don't look at Mark okay? Look at me." He grabs onto Johnny's head and turns it to him. "At me baby. Good boy." he says as he bounces up and down slightly, "You'll get to fuck me soon okay? Just -- oh-- God-- A little mo-- Oh fu-" He lowers his head and moans, Johnny inches forward and kisses his forehead. Noses his drenched bangs out of the way. 

"I'm close."

Mark groans from where he's shoving Doyoung onto his dick, knot catching at his rim, hips stuttering. Doyoung hisses and Johnny nudges near his eye. Doyoung smiles up at him.

Johnny is prone to begging. Doyoung doesn't blame him. It takes a long time to prep a beta. Especially for two alphas.

"Okay, I'm ready"- he chokes looking up at Johnny briefly before kissing him. Johnny growls and kisses him back. Hungry and fiery and Doyoung, moans some more. Wraps his hands around the alpha's neck and sinks his hands into his hair to ground himself, but that doesn't stop him from screaming into Johnny's mouth when Mark shoves himself deeper. His knot locks in place immediately and tears catch in Doyoung's eyes at the stretch, the sting.

Mark moans, collapsing onto Doyoung as he grinds his hips forward. Doyoung can feel him spasm, spill inside and he lightly smiles at the sensation.

"You did good." Mark mumbles from behind Doyoung's neck, "sorry i took longer than usual."

"It's okay ", Doyoung whimpers, Johnny is nudging him again and Doyoung knows he's at his limit. Mark peppers kisses on his shoulder, before he shifts to grab the lube.

This is always the hardest part for him, but Doyoung has learned to cope. He tries to still his breathing, lube running onto his asscrack and down to where he and Mark are connected.

Mark shifts again. "Okay." He reaches his arm forward, like he always does when they do this. Hovers it in front of Doyoung's face and when Doyoung has secured his teeth in the flesh of his forearm, Mark pushes down on his lower back and pulls out. Doyoung let's out a high whine. Teeth sinking into Mark's flesh as it has many times before. They leave a fresh mark amongst the other set of scars Mark is sporting now, almost identical to that of Johnny's.

Mark hisses as he inches out slowly. Knot resisting his wish, but he has to. No matter how painful. _They_ have to. For Johnny. Mark is surprised he hasn't made a sound yet. Johnny is usually more restless. Always pushing and pulling to get what he wants. When he's finally out, Doyoung can feel the cum starting to drip out of him. It trickles over his balls and he whines again. He's sore but his dick is finally starting to grow again.

Mark makes to pull Doyoung to him and Johnny growls out again. "Easy big guy. I'm not taking him away." He leans backward into a bundle of the many pillows that are scattered over their bed, just for the occasion. Brings Doyoung along, who whimpers lightly. He's back to chest with Mark when the latter grabs the back of his knees and lifts his legs open. Doyoung shivers slightly, watches Johnny sit up fully and stare him down.

"Come on Johnny, it's finally your turn." Mark muses and spreads Doyoung's legs wider. He can feel Mark's cum drip out of him as his asshole clenches. Walls constricting at the sight of Johnny.

Doyoung watches Johnny's eyes flicker for a moment when he inches closer. He shoves his face against Doyoung's neck and smothers him. Doyoung laughs lightly, but then he feels Mark guiding Johnny so he can get inside him and he prepares himself. The moment Johnny feels his walls he thrusts forward, punching a moan from Doyoung. Cum spilling out onto the bed as it makes room for the new cock.

Johnny's not as gentle as Mark. Johnny isn't gentle at all when he's on his rut. He moves on autopilot. Wants to fuck Doyoung any chance he gets. That's why they do this. That's why Mark needs to knot Doyoung before Johnny gets to fuck him, because Johnny in rut doesn't have the sense to prepare Doyoung. Doesn't have the sense to be careful. Neither of his alphas do and Doyoung knows they would never forgive themselves if they hurt him.

Johnny lets out a low moan, face still buried in Doyoung's neck as his hips start picking up speed. Hands coming up to grip at Doyoung's lifted thighs and Doyoung arches up and moans out. Johnny's thrusts are irregular at first, but gradually pick up and become sharp jabs that leave Doyoung writhing as his cock brushes against his abused prostate. Johnny starts fucking him so hard Mark makes a tiny surprised sound before reaching down and spreading Doyoung's cheeks so the slide is easier. The smacking of Johnny's pelvis and his ass becoming gradually louder by the second. His heady scent coming down and numbing Doyoung's senses. Doyoung tilt his head back and moans in protest, but Mark kneads at the supple flesh of his ass and nuzzles his head.

"You can take it, baby," he says, voice deep and sexy. He plants a kiss on Doyoung's temple and chuckles. "Look at him go, he looks like a starved animal" and Doyoung nods frantically. Lifts his hand to pat Johnny on the head.

"That's goo-hah--fuck me as much as you wa-- aaah!!" Johnny grind his hips forwards roughly, causing both Doyoung and Mark to shift up the bed. Doyoung lets out a delightful scream of "Johnny!" and laughs before a moan erupts from his chest again.

"Woah boy." Mark lets out with a laugh and Johnny snaps his head up. Growls at Mark and Mark growls right back. They stare at each other for a moment, but Mark's lips have a slight lilt to them and he smiles at his mate. Pursing his lips and sending him a kiss. Johnny growls again and reaches down. Kissing Mark on the lips as he fucks into Doyoung. Mark smiles into the kiss and licks into Johnny's mouth, tangling their tongues together in a filthy kiss.

Doyoung whines. Looks up at his alphas from where he is being crushed between them. He can feel Johnny's rapid heartbeat on his chest and Mark's steadily growing one on his back. He reaches a hand back and wraps it around Mark's neck. The other slipping over Johnny's shoulder. Only then do the alphas break apart. They growl into each other's mouth before their eyes trail down to Doyoung.

"Doie", Johnny lets out and he nudges his face again.

"Johnny?" Doyoung whimpers with lidded eyes. Johnny has spoken before, but he typically doesn't say much when he is in rut. It's sexy and makes Doyoung purr.

Johnny smiles wolfishly and grinds his hips forwards in long, deep thrusts. "You take us both so well."

Doyoung moans out. He loves it when he's praised. When they praise a beta like him.

"So good baby." Mark fills in and Doyoung can feel him growing hard again. God, his fucking alphas.

He's close again, body shaking and protesting that it's too much, but it feels so good. It feels so good to be fucked like this. To be taken care of.

"Close", he slurs and Mark chuckles.

"Cum as many times as you want baby." He nuzzles Doyoung's head, scents him behind his ear and presses hard kisses into his skin. "We're just getting started."

"Gonna fill you up", Johnny moans. He peppers kisses all over Doyoung's face and down his neck. Licks over the two bitemark's gracing his neck and collarbone. "You want that baby, you want my cum?" He moans into Doyoung's ear and it's just fuel to the fire that's raging inside him. It all goes to Doyoung's head. The heady alpha smell that has been gradually filling the space. The drag of Johnny against his walls, rubbing him all over. The hands on his thighs and ass. The lips on his neck. Both Johnny's and Mark's hot breath against his skin as the large alpha pants and the smaller sucks hickies onto his neck. He can finally let go, finally enjoy it and let Johnny do what he want. He can finally lie there and take it. His abdomen clenches painfully as he cums, clutching to the both of them as his body shakes. His dick squirts out next to nothing and he pants hard, vision blurring, moans and cries starting to spill from his lips with abandon as Johnny continues to fuck him. Some people call him mental for being with two alpha's, but when he's here between them. Mark kissing his neck and Johnny swallowing all his moans with a kiss as he rails him, he feels so full, so complete.

Wanted. _Loved_.

And hours later when he's lost count of how many times he's cum. His body covered in a mix of sweat cum and lube, as Mark fucks him into the mattress, he only weakly whimpers out and moves his hips up. Feeling the cum overflowing out of him but still loving the drag against his walls. Loves how heavy Johnny's cock feels on his tongue as the alpha fucks his face, strong fingers tangled in his hair as he gags around the girth. Loves how Mark lift him like he weighs nothing and places him on Johnny just to be fucked again. He loves it. Oh he loves it. He sobs out when Johnny's knot stretches him to the max. Fat tear rolling down his stained cheeks. He blabbers out how much he loves both of them when Johnny grinds into him roughly and when Mark cums on his face. There is so much of It, drippling over his cheeks and past Johnny's knot because Doyoung is so full. Thoroughly stuffed like they had promised him. They kiss in front of him and Doyoung's heart soars. The alphas turning to him a second later and giving him the same attention. They kiss away his tears, whispering praises and their love. They scent him even though he's covered in lube and sweat. Even though he's covered in their cum. They lick it up and kiss him breathless, pushing it into his mouth with their tongues and fingers and Doyoung eats up all of it. He feels so loved when Mark picks him up and bathes him, even though he is probably exhausted. He feels so loved when later, as he is lying in the guest room, he watches Mark drag a clean Johnny into the room. The large alpha collapsing next to him and pulling him into his arms. His body isn't as hot as before, but Doyoung can feel the underlying heat, smell his pheromones. It will no doubt flare up again in a few hours, but for now he knocks out immediately with his nose in Doyoung's hair, breath steady as he snores lightly. Doyoung waits until Mark returns and enters the bed to snuggle against his front. Smiles when Mark brushes his bangs away and kisses his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Mark asks and by the sound of his voice Doyoung can tell he's exhausted.

"Fantastic." He whispers, pulling the alpha closer so they don't stir Johnny.

Mark hums against his forehead. "Good," he breathes "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers and Johnny's chest rumbles lowly.

Both of them laugh quietly. "We love you too Johnny."

So yeah, people may call him mental- He snuggles close and finally drift into blissful slumber. -But they don't have _this_.

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> ... :}  
> The same happens when Mark is in rut.  
> ...  
> When they are both in rut they tend to fight and Doyoung can't really stop them, because he needs to prep himself while they are at each other's throats outside the locked bedroom door.  
> Then when he is ready he opens it and they fuck him within an inch of his life, thank you goodnight.


End file.
